El baile
by Yogurt-chan
Summary: Sakura demuestra cierto interés hacia algo que no era muy común en ella. Diciendo que era su sueño desde pequeña.


No era muy común en ella demostrar tanto interés hacia cosas que pudieran decirse que son completamente "femeninas", pero, apesar de todo, no se le quita el hecho de que es mujer y eso no es precisamente para chicas ya que, tanto hombres y mujeres, pueden participar sin ninguna discriminación.

Y era para ella inevitable sentir ese cosquilleo en su cuerpo por la emoción que sentia al enterarse que habría un baile.

Sí. Por más tonto que pueda parecer, ese siempre fue su sueño de pequeña. Lo mágico y hermoso que vio definido en las películas Disney que tanto le encantaban; ella lo había deseado, sus deseos de cumpleaños, estrellas fugaces, en las fuentes, entre otras cosas, y tenía la oportunidad de participar en él, al menos una vez en su vida, quería que fuera perfecto, hasta planeado lo tenía en su lista más presiada que hizo hace mucho, y eso que no sabía si le tocaría la oportunidad de vivirlo en carne propia y no como una simple fantasía. Pero la directora lo dijo:

"Baile de graduación"

Eso fue un golpe de impresión y felicidad tan repentino que no podía ni disimular.

—¡I-Ino! ¡El baile! —chilló inconscientemente.

Su grito había llamado la atención de todos su compañeros en el salón que la habían cubierto con sus mirada por el grito que se suponía no debía dejar salir. No pasaron más de 3 segundos de silencio cuando todos estallaron a reír; excepto su amiga que la miraba con pena ajena, y otros simplemente la ignoraron y siguieron concentrados en responder las preguntas del examen.

Pues la mente de Sakura no estaba invadida de más nada que no fuera su sueño frustrado de ser o, para ser más realista, sentirse como una princesa al menos una noche. Los planes que había escrito en su lista siempre fueron:

1\. Que hubiera un baile (principal y más importante).

2\. Que el hombre de su sueños la invite (no deja de ser importante).

3\. Ser la atención de todos al ver lo bella que sería con un vestido.

4\. Que su príncipe le sonria.

5\. Sentir que en la pista solo estan ellos dos al compás de la música.

6\. Sentirse protegida al abrazar a su príncipe.

7\. Ellos dos nada más vayan a un lugar alejado de todos.

8\. Sentir que ese lugar esté hecho para ellos dos nada más.

9\. Que su primer beso sea el más especial del mundo ya que es con la persona que compartira toda su vida.

10\. Que ese sea el comienzo de su: "Y vivieron felices para siempre"

Esos eran todos, pero en los últimos años ella sintió que tenía que agregar el décimo primero, y apesar de ser el extra, ese fue al que más le rezó a Dios porque se hiciera relidad:

11\. Que esa persona sea: Uchiha Sasuke...

—Silencio —habló con un tono casi llegando a la exasperación, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio y que Sakura reaccionara de soñar despierta—. Sakura, ya ésta es la tercera vez que te llamo la atención y no toleraré que llegue una cuarta.

—Lo-lo siento, Kakashi-sensei, es que no puedo evitarlo...

Intentó hablar tranquilamente pero al darse cuenta del mundo real, el golpe de emoción que sentia se había vuelto un golpe de completa vergüenza, ¿y como no sentirse así? Ya Kakashi la había regañado 3 veces por lo mismo, ni siquiera Ino se comportaba de una manera infantil como lo estaba haciendo ella. Y lo peor es que no disimulaba el porqué de su comportamiento, prácticamente ya todos sabían que estaba loca por el baile, tanto así que se le olvidó que estaba en examen.

—Será mejor que controles tus impulsos. Ya mi paciencia está llegando al límite —así se sentó a leer su típico libro.

—Sí...

Muchos vieron a Sakura con una mirada que decía "qué suertuda" al haber tenido otra oportunidad y que no la hayan sacado del salón de clases como le correspondía como castigo.

A Kakashi, al igual que a todos, le pareció muy poco inusual que a Sakura le llame la atención esas cosas; quizá solo está demostrando su niña interior abiertamente y él le daba igual eso, solo que le pareció un poco curioso que hubiera hecho tanto escándalo tan solo en su clase. Sabía que ella no era así por eso le soportó hasta la darle la 4ta oportunidad que espara no desperdicie. Ella es buena estudiante, y hacer que pierda el examen por no saber cómo comportarse solo una vez era algo un poco injusto, a su parecer.

El timbre sonó avisando que los estudiantes podían salir al receso y que finalizaba el tiempo de completar el examen. Por suerte Sakura fue una de las que lo completó apesar de a verse ausentado a tierra un un largo tiempo. Cuando había recordado que estaba en examen, escribió lo más rápido posible.

La muchacha entregó su examen al profesor.

—Perdón por lo de hoy, Kakashi-sensei...

No esperó respuesta, solo le entregó el examen, se disculpó y se fue.

Kakashi la siguió con la mirada hasta que salió del aula y luego miró su examen.

—«Apesar de no correr con el mismo tiempo que sus compañeros, terminó completando el examen» —pensó.

Ya estaba cansado, y no lo disimulaba, su expresión era de obvia molestia que tenía, todas esas chicas con carita de cordero suplincando que aceptara ser su pareja en el baile lo tenían harto. Sus fansgirl eran tan fastidiosa. No las soportaba.

—Por favor, Sasuke.

—¡No! A mí, Sasuke.

—Acepta ir conmigo al baile, ¿síiiiiiii?

Naruto estaba receloso al ver a tantas chicas, como siempre, alrededor de Sasuke alabando, y éste no hacía nada.

—No me interesa ese tipo de cosas. No iré —dijo super cortante Sasuke ante las chicas que solo lloraban por el rechazo.

—Grrr... —gruñó el rubio al ver que Sasuke tenía esa maravillosa oportunidad y no la aprovechaba, así que se acercó a él—. Bastardo, ¿por qué no aceptas a las chicas?

—¿Cómo te atreves a decirle bastardo a Sasuke?

—¿Qué te pasa perdedor?

Respondían las chicas a Naruto por haber insultado a Sasuke.

—Yo sólo las intentaba ayudar... —decía con cascadas en los ojos mientras las fans de Sasuke le jalaba el cabello.

—Hmp —fue lo único que formuló Sasuke.

Mientras tanto, Sakura estaba en la mesa con las chicas. Ella era la única ausente en la conversación que estaban teniendo sus amigas, porque tenía rato escribiendo quién sabe qué en una hoja arrancada del cuaderno.

—Listo.

Levantó la hoja orgullosa haciendo que las chicas dejaran de hablar y se concentraran en ella. Después de todo, tenían curiosidad de saber qué tanto escribía, no por nada se separando de los chicos en una mesa aparte para una "reunión de chicas" que había propuesto. Por eso querían saber qué pretendía Sakura.

—¿Qué tanto hacías, Sakura? —preguntó su rubia amiga.

—Es una nueva lista que estoy planificando por el baile que se hará. Así podré compartir mi sueño con todas.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando al menos un poquito? —juntó sus dedos Tenten en forma de pellizco.

—No, todo tiene que salir pefecto. Vean —plasmó la hoja en la mesa como si fuera un mapa o algo por el estilo, y comenzó a señalar con su dedo haciendo que todas miraran la hoja—. Las parejas —sonrió—, son las más obvias.

—Sin crees que son tan obvias, ¿por qué plantearlas? —respondió algo sarcástica la pelirroja.

—Karin... Yo creo que hay que dejar que Sakura termine de hablar... —respondió Hinata apoyando en su locura a Sakura.

—Gracias, Hinata. Bien, las parejas se formarán así:

*Hinata, ya sé que eres tímida pero haz un pequeño esfuerzo, sé que Naruto es muy cabeza hueca y no te invitará, pero te aseguro que no te rechazará. Todas apoyamos a que seas tú quien lo invites —Hinata se puso como un tomate. Volteando a ver a Naruto que estaba siendo masacrado por esa banda de chicas... Eso hacía que sintiera que Sakura tenía razón.

*Hotaru, es obvio, Utakata y tú son novios, ustedes ya iba a ir juntos porque sí —la chica soltó una leve risilla por salvarse al no pertenecer a un plan complejo.

*Ino, Sai es muy rarito y no se sabe qué esperar de él, así que... Karin, tú le harás presión para que invite a Ino. Ya verás que a la primera aceptará —Karin aceptó ayudar e Ino estaba segura que funcionaría.

*Isaribi, sabes cómo es Sora, el te invitará porque sí pero con muchas indirectas y sarcasmos, nunca lo hará de frente, así que intenta captarlas —Sakura le guiñó el ojo y ella asintió sonrojada.

*Tenten, Neji es medio gruñón y todo, pero es buena persona, y eres la que más saca eso de él. Hazle insinuaciones de que de verdad te interesa el baile, él en cualquier momento te invitará —Tenten se puso pensativa y la verdad, en su mente el plan ya estaba funcionando.

*Yakumo, lo mismo de Hinata va para tí... Ese Rock Lee no resistirá tu encato —ella se sonrojó al sentir lo nerviosa que se puso.

*Karin... Tú eres el caso más complicando... No sabemos quién te gusta... —todas asintieron melancólicamente— por eso: Levante la mano quién decide porque Karin le diga a Suigetsu —no había analizado las cosas cuando ya todas tenían las manos arriba. Karin lo único que hizo fue hacer berriche en contra de esa decisión de las chicas—, lo siento Karin, ya votamos —le dedicaron una sonrisa victoriosas... La pelirroja suspiró y dejó caer en la silla con los brazos cruzados resignada.

*Y, finalmente, yo... el plan que tengo para mí es perfecto. Llegaré con una cesta de tomate a la casa de Sasuke y le pediré que me acompañe al baile...

—Oye, Sakura, sabemos que te gusta Sasuke y todo pero el no sería la mejor opción si quieres que tu noche sea perfecta —dijo Tenten.

—Apoyo a Tenten —respondieron asistiendo las chicas.

—¿Por qué no intentas con los chicos que faltan? —preguntó Hotaru.

—Sí, como Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Haku, Juugo o Chouji —propúso Hinata.

—Están bromeando, ¿verdad?

—No, Sakura, no es broma —afirmó Isaribi.

—A ver, a ver... Yo las apoyé con el chico que les gusta, ¿por qué no pueden apoyarme a mí?

Se sentía ofendida y levemente traicionada, ella planeaba su noche perfecta pensando en sus amigas también, así todas compartirían su hermosa experiencia, pero parecieran que todas estan en contra de que ella también sea feliz. Se masajeó con dos dedos la frente.

—Primero: Shikamaru tiene novia, y estas cosas le causa fastidio, de seguro ni vendrá. Segundo: Kiba no me aceptará. Tercero: Shino... Bueno, es Shino —todas asintieron comprendiendo eso, por más que quieran buscar escusas y defender a su amigo, no encuentra nada, Shino es Shino—. Cuarto: Haku tampoco me aceptará. Quinto: Juugo creo que siente algo por Tayuya, pero no estoy segura, no ne gustaría meterme con ella. Sexto: Chouji de seguro quede con Shikamaru para faltar también.

—Está bien, está bien. Digamos que tienes razón.

—La tengo —se cruzó de brazos.

—Déjame continuar —exigió su rubia amiga—. Acabas de decir que Kiba y Haku no te aceptarán, ¿verdad?

—Ajám.

—¿Y por eso no intentarás nada?

—¿A qué quieres llegar, Ino?

—Solo responde.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco pero igual respondió.

—Sí, no les preguntaré porque ya sé sus repuestas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué con Sasuke es diferente, si todo el mundo, hasta tú, sabes que dirá que no?

Todas dirigieron sus miradas de Ino a Sakura.

Era obvio, ella sabía que le terminaría preguntado eso. Ella sabía que llegaría a esa conclusión, pero igual había respondido esperando a que soltara esa pregunta.

—Sasuke es diferente por, a diferencia de todo el mundo, el de verdad me gust-.

Ino interrumpió.

—No estamos hablando de si te gusta o no. Estamos hablando de que tú quieres pasar la mejor noche de tu vida y nosotras te estamos apoyando, por eso, desde ahora te decimos, que no aprobamos a Sasuke como el candidato para compartir contigo ese día.

Sakura estaba hirviendo por dentro, ellas no conocían a Sasuke, y no podían hablar así de él, quizá a ella la mire diferente, quizá ella pueda hacer que se callen las bocas. Su día perfecto no será arruinado por nadie, ni siquiera por sus amigas. Ella había planeado eso todas su vida y no podía permitir que saliera mal.

—Bueno... Está bien, chicas... No elegiré a Sasuke —bajó la mirada porque sabía que si miraba a los ojos a una de ellas las descubrirían de inmediato— pero tampoco elegiré a Kiba ni a Haku.

—Todas estamos orgullosas de ti, Sakura —alagó Hotaru al ver que su amiga era fuerte de voluntad.

Esas palabras solo hicieron sentir peor a Sakura que no le gustaba mentir, pero no tenía elección.

—¡Abrazo grupal! —gritó Tenten.

Los días que pasaban, Sakura los contaba con muy poca paciencia. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en señal de castigo por haberles mentido a sus amigas, que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sentía que ellas tenían razón, pero era una sensación que no le tomó la menor importancia. Solo la ignoró para intentar seguir con sus planes.

Todas las noches sin falta, cerraba los ojos visualizando la llegada de su noche perfecta, hasta el día en que invite a Sasuke y éste diga que sí. Su mente era un paraiso ante tan bellas imágenes que le mostraba. Haciendo que, cada vez que abría los ojos y se diera cuenta que eran la 1 de la mañana y todavía no había podido conciliar el sueño, valieran la pena.

Soñaba despierta, eso era lo que hacía, y no se podía definir de otra manera que no sea esa.

Ya solo faltaba una semana para que el día tan añorado llegara. Y su esperanzas de que sea el mejor dia de su vida cada vez crecían más.

Y esas esperanzas crecían más al ver que sus amigas lo consiguieron gracias a la planificación tan estudiada y desarrollada de ella.

Estaban todos reunidos como siempre en una de las mesas del comedor de la escuela.

Hinata intentaba no mirar a Naruto porque sabía que estaba roja y si lo miraba, de seguro terminaría estallando.

El tiembre había sonado y todos se levantaron para ir a sus salones, pero la chica tímida estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlo.

Tomó levemente la camisa del iniforme a Naruto llamando su atención, haciendo que se detuviera y volteara a ver a la chica.

—¿Qué sucede, Hinata? —preguntó algo confundido.

Hinata seguía sentada y todavía tenía la cara roja y la mirada desviada.

Cuando sintió que la multitud había se había ido se puso de pie.

—¡Na-Na... Naruto, quiero que vayas conmigo al baile! —gritó impulsivamente antes de que se terminara arrepintiendo o desmayando.

Naruto estaba completamente sorprendido.

—¿Lo dices en serio, Hinata? —lo decía muy emocionado pero a la vez sorprendido.

Hinata asintió todavía muy apenada y con la mirada baja, y con una una sonrisa.

—Me hace muy feliz que alguie quiera venir conmigo, y más si eres tú... no esperé eso de ti, Hinata...

—No me llama mucho la atención ese tipo de cosas, pero iré por tí.

—Eres el mejor, Utakata —lo abrazó fuertemente.

Sai se encontraba dibujando en su cuaderno esperando a que llegara el profesor, ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—Aprovecha ahora, Karin —decía Tenten viendo que había oportunidad.

—Cómo me incluyeron en esto... —suspiró acercándose a Sai—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy dibujando el escritorio del profesor —respondió sin parar de dibujar.

—«Todaví me pregunto cómo Ino se enamoró de Sai», oye, Sai, ¿con quién irás al baile?

—No sé... Esperaba a que alguien me invitara, pero creo que todos ya tienen pareja —decía desanimado, pero miró a Karin y le sonrió para seguir con el dibujo.

—Ya sé, ¿por qué no intentas invitar a alguien tú? —dijo fingiendo tener una idea repentina.

—¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo? —le sonrió de nuevo.

—¡¿QUÉE?! ¡TONTO, YO NO! —gritó por la repentina pregunta que obviamente no esperaba.

Sai borró su sonrisa.

—¿Entonces quién? —preguntó ya que no se le venía a la mente alguien que quisiera salir con él.

—Eh, bueno —se acomodó los lentes—, ¿quizá alguien que te guste? No sé... Alguien que cuide de su figura... Alguien coqueta... Alguien que tenga el cabello largo... Alguien que sea rubia, un chica que sea muy guapa... Alguien que sea un año menor que tú... —esperaba que por fin captara la indirecta pero veía su cara de estar todavía un poco confundido—. Ejem, cof, cof Yamanaka cof, cof —tosió para disimular—, Ino, cof, cof, ¡Dios! Qué tos —se golpeó levemente el pecho.

Sai abrió los ojos cuando se le cruzó por la mente la chica que tenía esas características.

—¿De verdad crees que ella me acepte?

—Por supuesto, Sai; vamos, ánimo —alentó Karin.

Otra vez, estaban todos reunidos en la mesa del comedor.

—Ino, eres muy bonita y me gustas mucho. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —sonrió Sai.

Fue una propuesta tan repentina, directa y poco romántica que solo causó las carcajadas de sus amigos.

—Sai... —ella ya sabía como era él pero con todo eso para ella valió mucho y con eso se sonrojó.

—Ah, no. Era ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo? —volvió a sonreír mientras todos seguían muriendo de risa.

—Sí, Sai. Sí quiero ir al baile contigo —ella le sonrió haciendo que Sai se sonrojara.

—Todo el mundo está alborotado con el baile y bla bla... No sé porqué tanto interés en él —se quejaba Sora viendo de reojo a Isaribi que estaba a su lado yendo a sus casa.

—A mí sí me llama la atención el baile —respondió ella emocionada.

—¿Y qué? Apuesto a que ya tienes a muchos a los que puedes elegir para que te acompañen.

—No, la verdad es que no tengo con quién ir —respondió ella viéndolo de reojo también.

—Pero puedes pedírselo a cualquiera amigo. No creo que ajuro tengan que ser algo romántico... Hay muchos a los que puedes pedírselo —seguía viéndola de reojo.

—«Jajaja, Sakura tenía razón», me gustaría ir con alguien que considero un gran amigo.

—¿Haku? ¿En serio? Hasta yo sería mejor opción que él —se sintió celoso ante su propia conclusión.

—No, tonto —le parecía muy divertido—, me refería a tí.

Sora quedó mudo.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú.

—Ajm —el chico se cruzó de brazos y se sonrojó—, sólo porque somos amigos te acompañaré.

—Eso me basta.

—¡Neji! ¡Estoy libre! —gritaba Tenten corriendo hacia un lugar donde Neji le pudiera lanzar el balón.

Al ser Neji quién tuviera el balón, no le era muy sencillo moverse por las personas que lo rodeaban, pero vio que Tenten tenía más posibilidades de anota.

Neji pateó el balón haciendo que pasara por encima de todos. Tenten al ver que venía hacia ella saltó deteniendolo con el pecho para luego llevarlo hacia la portería. Pero la muchedumbre la comenzó a seguir a ella y cuando tubo la oportunidad de patear y anota... alguien intentó quitarle el balón pero se resbaló haciendo que pisara mal y se lastimara el tobillo.

—¡Tenten! —gritaron sus amigos y compañeros. Pero el que fue de inmediato había sido Neji.

El albitro pitó parando el juego y sacando tarjeta amarilla.

—Tenten, ¿estás bien? —la cara y el tono de preocupación era notoria en el rostro de Neji.

—Sí... Pero mi tobillo...

—Tenten, realmente lo siento —decía el chico muy honestamente por haberla lastimado sin intención.

—No te preocupes, sólo fue un accidente —respondió Tenten mientras la subían a la camilla.

Neji dijo que renunciaba y se fue a la enfermería con Tenten.

La doctora la revisó y le bendó el pié; por desgracia sufrió un esguince.

—Oh, rayos... Yo de verdad quería ir al baile, pero estando así, dudo mucho que alguien me invite...

Tenten en ese momento había olvidado por completo el plan, su concentración estaba fija en el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su tobillo izquierdo, no estaba para "jueguitos" en un momento tan brusco, simplemente rogaba porque su tortura cesara lo más antes posible.

El mencionar el baile fue porque eso era lo primero que pensó, principalmente por su amiga, Sakura, ella quería que todas estuviesen con ella pero el estado en que Tenten se encontraba, dudaba mucho sobre la posibilidad de asistir, sobretodo porque tendría que ser alguien que cuidara de ella...

—Ehh... ¿Tenten?

Neji estaba al lado de ella que se encontraba en la cama de la enfermería esperando a que sus padres la vinieran a buscar.

La mencionada volteó a verlo, y notó un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿Sí, Neji?

—¿De verdad tantas ganas de ir al baile? —el chico subió la mirada hacia el techo en un intento por no verla directo a los ojos.

—Aajjj... —suspiró agachando la mirada—, la verdad es que sí...

Él se sentía un poco apendo pero igual lo iba hacer.

—Puedo llevarte si quieres —la pequeña lucha entre su orgullo y sus sentimientos hacía que se sonrojara más.

Ahí fue cuando Tenten lo miró y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Neji, a su manera la acababa de invitar. Sakura tenía razón. Los recuerdos de los planes le vinieron a la mente derrepente.

—¡De verdad te lo agradezco Neji!

Pareciera que la lesión del pie se le hubiera olvidado por la reacción que tuvo; se había abrazado a él con una enorme sonrisa y un rubor en su mejillas. Y Neji, sonrojado, y sorprendido pero también feliz le correspondió el abrazo.

Su cara seria era habitual en ella pero, en ese instante, la estaba usado como máscara para camuflar lo nerviosa que estaba. Por suerte, ella era experta en controlar su gestos del rostro e impulsos.

En ese momento, su mirada no se cocentraba en el partido de fútbol en que estaban su compañeros, tampoco tenía que disimular, ya que el "objetivo" que robaba su atención estaba a su lado gritando en señal de apoyo y se notaba que estaba pendiente del juego, por eso para ella se le hacía sencillo observarlo sin que se diera cuenta.

—¡Ánimo Neji, Tenten! —gritó el joven animando a sus amigo volviéndose sentar.

—Oye, Lee —habló Yakumo llamando la atención de éste. Su mirada ya no iba hacia el. Su rostro estaba serio y apuntada, al igual su vista, hacia el partido de fútbol—. ¿Tienes con quién ir al baile?

Hablaba seria y poco expresiva, su típica actitud, pero por dentro estaba un mar de nervios y mariposas en su estómago.

—No, pero estoy seguro que en cualquier momento mi hermosa flor aceptará que sea yo quien tenga el privilegio de llevarla al baile —decía de una forma tan exagerada que hasta que él mismo se la creyera.

Ella sabía que se refería a Sakura.

—Ella no te aceptará, ya tiene con quién ir.

—Pero... pero... —cascadas de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos por esa noticia tan decepcionante.

Yakumo suspiró, y le intentó sonreír a Lee, y para él fue algo extraño que ella le sonriera, y más por ninguna razón aparente.

—¿No te gustaría que fuera yo la privilegiada? —lo volteó a mirar sin borrar esa sonrisa.

Lee entendió a lo que se refería. Ella lo estaba invitando al baile pero él todavía no salía de su asombro. Cuando por fin pudo tomar control de él mismo rompió a llorar abrazando fuertemente a una asfixiada Yakumo.

A los poco minutos pasaron ellos a jugar en remplazo de Tenten y Neji.

Rock Lee estaba muy feliz, él nunca se esperó que alguien lo llegara a invitar. Y Yakumo estaba feliz de verlo y hacerlo feliz.

—¡No pienso ir contigo, miope!

—¡Oh, claro que lo harás...!

Gritaba mientra correteaban por toda la casa de Juugo que se encontraba sentado en una silla viendo lo inmaduro que se comportaban sus amigos.

—¿Por qué no se lo pides a alguien más? —se quejaba Suigetsu escondiendose detras de la silla donde se encontraba sentado Juugo.

—Porque no voy a ir con cualquiera —se defendía Karin intentando atraparlo.

—¡Tú eres una cualquiera! —escupió.

La pelirroja detuvo su correteo ante las palabras del chico... Un aura negra la comenzó a rodear haciendo que ambos chicos retrocedieran con mucho miedo.

—Será mejor que aceptes... —le susurró Juugo en forma de advertencia.

—¿Tú crees? —respondió completamente tembloroso.

Karin estaba entrando a la sala mientra se sacudía las manos.

—¿Y qué te dijo? —preguntó Juugo al ver a la chica con cara de estar conforme.

—Por fin aceptó —repondió sirviéndose tranquilamente un vaso de agua.

Mientras tanto, en el patio, el cuerpo de Suigetsu descansaba en paz 3 metro bajo tierra...

—«Vamos, Sakura. El día de hoy sí lo harás» —se daba ella misma ánimos mentalmente.

La casa a la que estaba dispuesta a ir no quedaba tan cerca de la de ella, pero tampoco era una distancia de más de 30 minutos caminando. Aún así, eso no era impedimento para que continuara, sí lo hacía, podía valer la pena. Cosaa que ella sabía que pasaría, o esperaba...

Quizá en su plan perfecto tuvo que hacer la modificación del "el hombre perfecto la invite" a ser ella quién termine invitándolo a él, pero en su ceguera del amor, eso no le importaba, lo que realmente le importaba era que fuera él con quién comparta su noche, tanto así, que se atrevía a modificar la lista que tantos años quiso seguir.

Lo que le importaba era que fuera él, no cualquiera. Por eso se aferraba tanto en la idea de estar juntos, como en su sueños.

Sakura había dejado de caminar al haber llegado a su destino. Había caminado rápido y estaba agotada y tenía sudor recorriendo su frente; eso para ella no estaba en sus planes. Se había arreglado para estar presentable para su chico, y un poco de sudor no iba permitir que arruinara nada.

Un rato después, ella todavía no había tocado el timbre, todavía se encontraba abanicando con su mano su cara en un intento de refrescarse, cuando sintió que su temperatura había descendido, y no goteaba por la frente, decidió tocar.

Escuchó como sonaba el timbre al presionar el interruptor.

Al poco tiempo la puerta se abrió.

—Sí, diga.

—Bu-buenas... ¿Se-se —Sakura se abofeteó mentalmente al ver que se comportaba igual o peor que Hinata, así que decidió preguntar rápido— ¿Se encuentra Sasuke?

—¿Sakura? —preguntó el chico que había abierto la puerta.

—¡¿Itachi?!

Estaba tan consentrada en Sasuke que había olvidado que Itachi existía.

—Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que te vi. Ah, pasa, pasa. Sasuke está en su cuarto, ahora lo llamo.

Itachi le dio espacio para que pasara por la puerta, ella lo saludó de forma muy amable y cortés obedeciedo al muchacho que le dijo que se sentara.

Sakura se sentía incómoda, pero no exactamente por estar en casa ajena, sino también porque estaba muy nerviosa, además de que la Sasuke todavía no aparecía.

—Itachi dijo que estabas aquí.

Esa voz gruesa y sin una pizca de humor la reconocía perfectamente. Era la voz del hombre de sus sueños. Su corazón había comenzado a latir con mucha fuerza, y se sentía muy nerviosa, y todo aumentaba cuando escuchaba los pasos de Sasuke acercándose.

Por reflejo, se levantó volteando a donde estaba el chico.

—Sa-Sasuke... —fue lo único que pasó por su mente decir.

—¿Qué viniste hacer aquí?

—Bueno... Yo... —estaba más que roja, pero como pudo, metió su mano en el bolso que traía buscando algo—, ten... Sé que te gusta mucho el tomate y pues...

Sasuke veía que la muchacha tendía su mano ofreciéndole el tomate, pero ni siquiera lo veía al rostro, simplemente no dejaba de ver el suelo. A el chico le frustró eso.

—No creo que hayas venido a mi casa sólo a traerme eso.

Sakura se sobresaltó por la respuesta de Sasuke.

—Eh... —intentaba decir algo, pero antes de eso suspiró obligándose a ella misma a calmarse— tienes razón, no vine solo a esto... —bajó la mano donde tenía el tomate—. Sasuke, yo... me preguntaba ¿si quisieras ir al baile conmigo?...

Él ni siquiera había meditado la preguta, o había pensado en lo difícil que le resultó a ella invitarlo, al punto de llegar hasta su casa y comprarle un tomate. Él sólo pensó en el tiempo que había perdido dedicándoselo a Sakura; además de que ya lo tenían cansado de la misma pregunta. Todas las chicas que se le acercaban era para preguntarle lo mismo, y no porque Sakura haya venido hasta su casa a volver a preguntar eso él cambiaría su respuesta.

—No —respondió con sencillez.

Su respuesta cayó en ella como un balde de agua fría, dejándola helada por dentro. Levantó la mirada encontrándose con la de Sasuke, y en ella pudo notar que él sólo quería que lo dejara tranquilo y que se fuera de una vez; ni una pizca de arrepentimiento o al menos lastima en ella...

—Por favor, Sasuke —seguía intentando al punto de suplicar.

—No me interesan esas cosas. Y mucho menos iría con alguna de ustedes.

—Pero...

—Ay, Sasuke, no seas tan malo —Itachi se unió a la conversación, y la verdad, lo había escuchado y visto todo.

—No te metas, Itachi.

—Jeje, danos un segundo, Sakura —le dijo Itachi a ella mientras que le pasaba el brazo por el cuello a su hermano y se daban vuelta. Pareciera como si estuvieran teniendo una pequeña discusión.

—Esta bien, Sakura... Iré contigo al baile —decí con una ceja temblorosa.

Se notaba y era tan obvio lo forzado que estaba aceptando su invitación, y cuando estaba diciendo "iré contigo" se sentía como si esas palabras se aguantaba de lo más profundo de su ser para no salir.

En cambio su hermano, sonreía con victoria al haber conseguido convencer a Sasuke.

Sakura, por otra parte, estaba muy confundia, pero feliz de que él aceptara.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —brincaba muy contenta.

Por fin, cuando veía su sueño hecho pedazos, el destino le dió una oportunidad. La preocupación más grande que tenía fue resuelta, y si esta salió bien, estaba segura que lo demás también.

Sasuke es un poco difícil de manejar, y para ella, el que él le aceptara se había vuelto un obstáculo en su planes, pero gracias a su hermano, ella logró pasarlo.

Nada la haría echar para atrás.

Las chica se habían quedado de acuerdo un día para comprar el vestido que usarían en el baile. Todas se guiaban, y obedecían por los consejos de Ino ya que ella es la más experta y con mejores gustos en esas cosas.

No hubo nada que impidiera encontrar el vestido perfecto para las jóvenes que la estaban pasando bien.

Sólo había un detalle.

El problema principal no era encontrar tiendas donde vendieran un buen vestido, el problema era Sakura; esa niña no les estaba poniendo las cosas fáciles a las demás.

—Ino, no porque mi cabello sea rosado ese sea mi color favorito —se quejaba una Sakura tapándose con la cortina del probador, y con la cabeza asomada.

A la chica rubia le iba a estallar la vena que se le hinchó en la frente por lo exasperante que se estaba comportando Sakura.

—¡¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?! No te gusta el rojo porque es muy llamativo, el azul porque es muy usado, el fucsia porque es prácticamente rosado, el rosado porque no es tu color favorito, el morado porque le luce mejor a Hinata, el blanco porque no quieres parecer una novia que está apunto de casarse... ¡DECIDETE DE UNA VEZ!

Ino estaba echando llamas y todas la estaban intenando calmar, hasta los que trabajan en la tienda le dijeron que bajara la voz.

Sakura frunció el ceño y se metió completa en el probador y suspiró, para ella no le era tan sencillo elegir, se le dificultaban las cosas como éstas.

Sin previo aviso la cortina se abrió.

—¡Ino! —gritó mientras se intentaba cubrir con los brazos.

—¡Te vas a meter en este vestido, o te meto yo! —gruñó poniéndoselo en las narices para luego salir.

Sakura lo vio y pataleó un poco completamente inconforme, era un vestido rosa pastel, era casi llegando a blanco, era bonito pero no era lo que ella quería. Aún así decidió probarselo antes de que Ino le jale los pelos.

La chica que se encontraba dentro de los probadores no estaba convencida de cómo le quedaba el vestido, por más que se viera, no encontraba lo atractivo. Y no era algo que le hiciera sentir cómoda. Pero apesar de eso, removió la cortina con su mano dejando que las chica miraran dentro del probador.

—Uuh...

Fue lo único que escuchó Sakura al salir, pero ninguna decía nada. Su mirada se especificó en Ino, la que más "molestia" le había causado.

El centro de atención se estaba cansando de serlo, ya ella no soportaba el silencio que se había formado, y menos porque la estaba mirado demasiado, apesar de que solo pasaron 20 segundo, ella lo sintió eterno.

La rubia se acercó a Sakura y se desparramó en ella llorando.

—¡Sakuraaa! ¡Por fin!

—De verdad te ves hermosa...

—"Hermosa" es una palabra muy pequeña...

—Es verdad.

Esos comentarios la hicieron sentir más apenada.

Después de unos "pero ve cómo se me ve aquí", "me siento rara", "qué cosas, rosado mas rosado", "Ya, Ino, ya me callo" de Sakura, por fin terminó llevándose ese.

Ese vestido no lo sentía especial para ella, sólo lo vio como un vestido más. Literalmente fue forzada a comprarlo... el vestido, en realidad, era lo menos importante para ella, pero quería estar bien para su príncipe. Y obviamente tenía que ir en vestido al baile.

Por alguna razón muy obvia, no dejaba de leer la lista cada vez que se encontraba en su habitación apunto de dormir.

Desde hace dos meses y dos días anunciaron que habría el baile, y ese mismo dia que lo anunciaron quiso hacerlo todo, pero sus amigas les dijeron que se tomara todo con paciencia y calma que todavía tenía tiempo, y era verdad. Ya tenía todo listo para la llegada de él, y todo lo había hecho poco a poco, y con tiempo de sobra.

Las chicas a lo largo de los meses, conciguieron sus parejas, hubieron algunas que lo hicieron hace muy poco tiempo, pero igual iran con quién estaba planeado.

Su planificación estaba saliendo bastante bien, quizá si hubo uno que otro bache en el camino, pero de resto, todo iba bien, y la hacía muy feliz. Y más que sus amigas la apoyaban.

Tal vez por ver que ella estaba tan emocionada y por eso la apoyan, sólo hubo una complicación, y que todas no aceptaron a Sasuke y tuvo que decir que ya tenía pareja, lo cuál no es mentira, pero les dijo "es sorpresa", pero ellas contaban con que no fuera Sasuke.

Ni siquiera les dijo que él aceptó, mejor se lo quedó para ella.

Ya sólo faltaba menos de una semana...

¡Estaba tan impactante! ¡Todo iba a salir bien!

—Chicas, no las voy a poder a reglar a todas... —decía al ver a todas sus amigas en su casa.

Las muchas llegaron con carteras de maquillaje, y cosas de estilistas a la casa de Ino sin avisarle a ésta. Y Sakura estaba igual de sorprendida que Ino, ya que ella estaba con la rubia porque la chica de cabellera rosada sí había quedado con su amiga para que ella la arreglara.

—Ay, qué dices. Venimos a arreglarnos aquí y que nos des uno que otro consejo y ayuda, ya sabes, eres la mejor en esto —decía Yakumo.

—De-de acuerdo... Pasen —Ino se hizo a un lado dejándolas pasar.

—Tenten dijo que no iba a venir. No hay nadie en su casa y sus padres no la dejarán salir con su tobillo lastimado —habló Hinata con nostalgia por su amiga.

—Uy, sí, todavía recuerdo cómo fue. Yo estaba ahí... —Yakumo hizo cara de dolor recordando el feo estado en el que estuvo su amiga.

—Hinata, ¿Neji la pasará buscando? —preguntó Hotaru con interés.

—No estoy del todo segura. Si él llegar y los padres de Tenten no están, dudo mucho que la dejen ir al baile...

—¡Ah! Si no la veo en el baile, yo misma la iré a buscar hasta su casa —advirtió Karin.

—No me gustaría ver eso... —tembló Isaribi.

Al pasar de las hora, solo se veían chicas arreglandose regadas por toda la casa. Fue graciosa la cara que pusieron los padres de Ino al ver la invasión de jovencitas, pero entendieron que era por el baile y no dijeron nada, solamente pasaron a "refugiarse" es su habitación.

Más que solo arreglarse, las amigas hablaban, reían y se divertían. Sakura no dejaba de hablar de que su sueño estaba apunto de cumplirse, y la emociones no las podía controlar.

—Por fin, Sakura, ¿quién es esa persona anónima a la que invitaste? —soltó Karin.

Todas dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo por un segundo para ver a Sakura.

—Es verdad. Ya el día que tanto has esperado es hoy, ya no hace falta tanto supenso —rogó Isaribi.

—No. Dije que era una sorpresa, así que esperan —respondió Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

Entre risas y concentración en arreglarse, se le había olvidado que estaba a unas cuantas horas de que él toque ese timbre, Ino le abra la puerta y se lleve la tremenda sorpresa de que era Sasuke, el amor de su vida sea quién la haga feliz en su noche, y demostrará que todas estaban equivocadas con él.

—Lamentablemente, la primera en enterarse quién es será Ino —prosiguió Sakura.

—Aaah... ¡Eso no es justo! —se quejaron.

—Ejem, ejem —se aclaró la garganta Ino frotando sus uñas, que todavía no han sido pintadas, contra su camisa—, me he ganado ese privilegio...

—¡Tú no eres su única amiga! —se defendió Karin.

—Pero soy la que más ha y está haciendo por ella —gruñó Ino en su defensa por igual.

—Chicas, no peleen —intentó calmarlas Hinata.

—Grrr.

—Grrr.

—Nos es tan así como creen, vale. Ino será la primera porque le dije que me pasara buscando por su casa —aclaró Sakura.

—¡Já!

—Ya cállate, Karin —bufó Ino ante la burla de la pelirroja.

Cuando finalmente hicieron lo que iban hacer, las chicas regresaron a sus casa a terminar de arreglarse. Todas menos Sakura, que permanecía en casa de Ino.

La rubia había decidido terminar con ella misma primero para que su prioridad pasara a ser Sakura.

Ino se encargaba muy bien de su maquillaje, un maquillaje sencillo y la hiciera ver natural pero a la vez no tanto, más bien, algo con lo que se sintiera cómo.

Ella conocía a su amiga desde hace ya muchos años, y la conocía bien y sabía que Sakura era muy reservada con ella misma, tenía muy poca confianza en cuanto demostrar la belleza se tratara, no era la chica más femenina que conocía, o la que más se arreglara; su mayor sorpresa había sido cómo se ha estado comportando por el baile, pero la ponía contenta el ver que quería compartirlo con su amigas, y también que le pidiera ayuda a ella...

Cada deliniado, cada pincelada, cada segundo que pasaba arreglando la hacía pensar sólo una cosa: «Mi niña está creciendo»

—Ya terminé, Sakura...

La mencionada supo que no mentía al no sentir más los movimientos de su amiga.

Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con un resultado que no le agradara, lo peor sería que ya no habría tiempo de acomodar nada... Pero a la vez, no quitaba la idea de que le pudiera gustar, ella confiaba en Ino, y sabía lo que hacía.

Con algo de miedo comenzó a separar sus pestañas dejando que su vista fuera libre y se encontrara con el reflejo del espejo donde sólo estaba ella, dónde solo se veía a ella.

No sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que estaba viendo.

Ino sonreía al ver lo perdía que estaba Sakura al ver lo que había en el espejo.

Sakura seguía sorprendida pero robotizada movió su cabeza cambiando su vista del espejo hacia Ino.

—Ves, te dije que yo me encar-.

No continuó la frase porque Sakura no se lo permitió al haberse arrojado a abrazar a su amiga, a lo que ella correspondió.

—No sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo... Por todo... Gracias por apoyarme en mi locura, gracias por ayudarme en mi noche... Gracias por ser mi mejor amiga...

Quería llorar por las palabras tan bonitas que le decía su amiga, pero lo haría después para no arruinar su maquillaje. Se separó y la miró a los ojos.

—Escúchame, Sakura, esta noche no puedes permitir que nada ni nadie lo arruine. El candidato a quién elegiste es muy afortunado al tener la oportunidad de compartir tu sueño, que para muchos es una estupidez muy inmadura, pero ¿quién no tiene sueños locos? —bromeó—. El punto es, pásala estupendo, no importa con quién sea. Sólo espero que te trate como lo mereces, y lo que eres...: Una princesa.

Sakura asintió.

—Eso haré —sonrió, ella también quería llorar, pero el maquillaje no lo podía dañar, así que como pudo se trago las lágrimas.

Ya la hora de que los chicos pasaran buscando a sus chicas se acercaba. Sakura e Ino seguían en la habitación de ésta última hablando de lo emocionada que estaban porque pasaran por ellas.

En eso el timbre sonó.

—¿Lo escuchaste? —dijo toda alertada.

—Por supuesto —respondió Sakura saliendo rápidamente.

La pregunta de las dos era... ¿A quién habían venido a buscar?

Algo en Ino decía que ella sería la que esperara un poco más.

—¡No!

La rubia le había sujetado la muñeca a Sakura que iba a abrir la puerta, deteniendola y dejandola muy confundida.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa?

—Quieres algo perfecto, ¿no?

—E-eh... Pues claro —la joven de cabello rosado seguía confundida.

—Pues párate aquí —Ino la agarró de los hombros y la posicionó en el principal lugar que las personas ven cuando abren la puerta. Hizo como si estuviera calculando el ángulo con un ojo cerrado y el otro mirando por el medio de sus manos—. Perfecto. Ahora sí, prepárate.

Ambas inhararon hondo.

Sakura vio como Ino giraba la perilla y la jalaba hacia ella quedando detrás de la puerta, dejando a la vista al muy apuesto chico que había hecho sonar el timbre.

Ese traje, ese cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, definitivamente un chico muy guapo cruzó por esa puerta al ver que lo dejaban pasar. Él miró a la chica que tenía al frente y sonrió.

—Estás muy elegante, fea —sonrió Sai dándole el mejor cumplido que pudo resivir de su parte.

—Grr... —Sakura gruñó por haberla llamado fea. Pero más que eso, estaba decepcionada de que no fuera el chico que esperaba.

—¿Sai? —dijo Ino asomándose al haber escuchado la voz que no se suponía que era.

—Hola, belleza —saludó a Ino con una sonrisa.

Sakura lo vio con cara de "ya me lo esperaba".

La rubia salió de detrás de la puerta dejando verse de cuerpo completo. Sai abrió los ojos y se quedó mudo al ver lo hermosa que estaba Ino.

La chica se sonrojó por la mirada de éste sobre ella.

—¿Te gusta cómo me veo? —preguntó avergonzada para que dejara de mirarla tan fijamente.

—Me gustas mucho tú...

Sai, Sai... Tan directo y sincero como siempre hizo que el tono rojizo de sus mejillas aumentara un tono más.

Sakura veía la escena y se sentía de más en ese momento.

Más ganas de que apareciera su cita tenía.

Y se sintió más excluida cuando los padres de Ino comenzaron la sesión de fotos.

A ella le decían que se uniera, pero le daba vergüenza y decía que estaba bien, que no hacía falta con una de las sonrisas que aprendió de Sai.

Ya había pasado más de una hora desde que sus amigo se fueron juntos, y ella todavía seguía en la casa de Ino esperando y esperando a que sonara el timbre o se escuchara que tocasen la puerta...

Nada.

No obtenía nada que pudiera tranquilizarla... Será qué... ¡¿Le habrá pasado algo malo a Sasuke?! ¡No, no! Claro que no, a él no le pasó nada, no porque se le haya hecho un poco tarde signifique que desapareció del mapa, ¿verdad?

Para ser sincera, lo estaba tomando con bastante paciencia; su mente buscaba escusarse ajenamente para intentar calmarla, pero ni su propia mente podía auto engañar a su más profundo ser como lo estaba haciendo a ella misma. Muy en el fondo estaba frustrada, pero todavía mantenía la esperanza.

Bueno, Sasuke tiene sus razones...

Dejó de batallar con sus pensamientos y se levantó del sofa dispuesta salir por esa puerta.

Dejó de tocar el timbre porque supuso que alguien ya lo había oído. Y así fue, la puerta se abrió dejando ver al mismo muchacho que salió la última vez.

—Wao... Sakura... Estás realmente hermosa —dijo Itachi realmente sorprendido.

Sakura en otra situación se hubiera sonrojado, pero en ese momento necesitana urgentemente saber de Sasuke.

—Gracias, Itachi... ¿Sasuke ya está listo? —fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Itachi hizo gento de no entender.

—Sasuke salió hace más de tres horas... Me dijo que él era uno de los que organizaba el baile —se puso en posición pensativa—, pero me dijo que te pasaría buscando, quizá se le hizo un poco tarde y esté allá.

¿Sasuke organizando el baile? Eso era nuevo y no se lo esperaba. Tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para pensar; ya sabía que Sasuke no era un bastardo como todo el mundo lo creía. Él la iba a buscar, estando ocupado y todo, quizá sólo se le complicó algo.

Se sentía egoísta por haber pensado en ella misma y sacar esas conclusiones.

—Muchas gracias, Itachi. Hasta luego —se despidió.

—Hasta luego, Sakura.

La joven decidió llegar al baile sola, así que se subió al taxi en el que estaba y se dispuso a ir al lugar donde se volvería su sueño realidad

Sakura se bajó del taxi después de pagar, notando que ya no tenía lo suficiente para pagar otro más. En su monedero traía el dinero de emergencia que acababa de gastar, maquillaje por si necesitaba un retoque y las llaves de su casa; se suponía que dormiría en casa de Ino, pero es mejor estar precavido.

Cerró el monedero y se encaminó a la entrada del lugar. Era realmente espacioso, y había bastantes personas, fue lo que pensó al verlo desde afuera. Cuando entró, confirmó que sí le atinó.

La mayoría de las personas que estaban en ese lugar eran conocidos para ella. Rostros y rostros de sus compañeros de clases. E incluso veía a sus amigos. Se veían felices.

Pero, apesar de esa multitud, ella seguía en busqueda de cierta persona que no podía localizar con la mirada.

 _«3. Ser la atención de todos al ver lo bella que sería con un vestido.»_

Se le había pasado derrepente por la mente haciendo que se parara en seco.

Ella no estaba siendo el centro de atención de nadie.

Ella simplemente era una más del montón de chicas que se encontraban en ese lugar.

Nadie notaba que llevaba un vestido que la hacía ver linda, ¿y cómo notrarlo? Es obvio que ella no es la chica con la que todo chico sueña...

Habiendo tantas chicas hermosas usando un mejor vestido y luciendo miles de veces mejor ¿Cómo pudo creer que de verdad se fijarian específicamente en ella?

E incluso en su grupo de amigas se atrevía a llamarse ella misma "la fea", como le dice Sai.

Por instinto miró hacia abajo en dirección a sus pechos... No tenía nada comparada con su amiga, Hinata, Hotaru, Ino; hasta Karin, que tiene el mismo "problemita" que ella, es mil veces más hermosa que Sakura...

Esa era la tortura por la que estaba pasando por culpa de su mente. Sacudió la cabeza como si eso alejara los pensamientos negativos y continuó con su búsqueda.

No se atrevía ir con sus amigo en la condición de la soledad, ella seguía con las ganas de limpiar el nombre de Sasuke.

Buscaba entre la multitud al chico, pero seguía sin encontrarlo, y le era algo complicado escabullirse sin ser vista por alguno de sus amigos.

Había durado el tiempo suficiente para darse por vencida; cosa que haría una persona normal, pero ella todavía tenía una opción: preguntarle a la directora.

—¿De verdad no lo ha visto? —preguntó impaciente por una repuesta— se supone que llegó temprano para organizar el baile.

—No sé de lo que me estás hablando, Sakura —decía sin entender mientras tomaba un trago de Sake—. De tu año nadie participó en la organización del baile. Todo esto fue hecho por los del último año que me pidieron permiso de hacer un baile y me pareció buena idea —hizo una pausa para tomar otro trago y continuó—. Pero no sé si la organizadora pidió de su ayuda.

—¿Quién es la organizadora? —seguía impaciente.

—Esta niña de último año... ¿Cómo es que se llama? La chica de cabello rojo —aunque no se notaba a simple vista, Tsunade ya estaba algo ebria. Pareciera que desde que comenzó, no ha dejado de beber.

—¿Karin?

—¿Uzumaki?

—Ajá.

—No, no, la otra. La que estudia con ella.

—¿Tayuya?

—Esa misma.

—Aay... Gracias, profesora —así Sakura se fue con Tayuya dejando a una Tsunade parpadeando pesadamente.

—No, no pedí ayuda a otro año, sólo a diferentes secciones —repondió tranquilamente.

—Pero ¿de verdad no sabes nada de Sasuke? —ya más que impaciente, estaba llegando a la frustración crónica.

—He sido la primera que ha llegado y he sido la última que se ha ido, y en ningún momento vi a Sasuke... Lo siento, Sakura. Supongo que él es tu pareja... y disculpa si esto te ofende, pero él es sólo cara bonita —se retiró dejando a Sakura sola...

Sakura se puso mal, muy mal, quería vomitar, quería gritar, quería golpear a alguien pero sobretodo; llorar...

Ese torturoso cóctel de emociones la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. La estaba destrozando por detro.

¿Cómo terminó así?...

Hinata estaba realmente feliz al estar en los brazos de Naruto mientras bailaban lentamente el vals. Y estaba muy agradecida con Sakura porque fue gracias a ella que decidió arriesgarse, y todo le salió bien.

—Esto es... lindo... No sabía que supieras bailar, Hotaru.

—Sorpresa. Jaja... —bromeó, pero se detuvo y lo abrazó con fuerza—. En serio te amo, Utakata...

El chico correspondió el abrazo muy sonrojado.

—Sai... —susurró Ino sin dejar de moverse.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Respondiendo a tu primera pregunta... —lo miró a los ojos—, sí quisiera ser tu novia.

Un sorprendido Sai se sonrojó al escuchar eso, y más cuando sintió los labios de Ino sobre los suyos.

—Te dije que yo sería mejor que Haku —dijo orgulloso de él mismo.

—Sí, Sora, no lo haces nada mal. Gracias por acompañarme —le dio un beso el la mejilla.

—Jaja —se rascaba la nuca nervioso.

Apesar de que Tenten ya estaba mejor, Neji no quería que se arriesgara porque sabía que a ella todavía le dolía pisar y hacer presión. Según él, hizo mucho al permitir que viniera al baile.

Tenten veía que sus amigos la estaban pasando muy lindo mientras bailaban, pero ella solo ahí, sentada sin hacer nada.

Neji estaba luchando internemente al verla algo desanimada. Pero él estaba preocupado por su salud.

El chico se levantó de la silla llamando la atención de ella, y tendió la mano apenado y mirando hacia otra dirección.

—Neji... —sonrió con un leve tono rojizo en las mejillas.

Tomó su mano y él la levantó halandola hacía él. Pegándola muy bien a su pecho para que no le sea tan difícil apoyar el pie en el piso, literalmente estaba cargando con la mitad de su peso.

—Tenten... Sé que somos amigos y no sé si al decir esto me vuelvas a hablar pero... —otra vez desvió su cara sin mirarla— me gustas...

Ella lo miró con brillos en los ojos.

Rock Lee no soltaba a Yakumo. Estaba tan feliz de que lo haya invitado que quería aprovechar la oportunidad para estar con ella lo más posible. Era él quien recostada su cabeza en el hombro de ella casi al borde de las lágrimas, mientras bailaban.

Para muchos él era un tonto, un perdedor, pero para ella él era una persona que demostraba lo que sentía muy abiertamente, muy diferente a ella, y quizá eso fue lo que le atrajo de él; lo divertido y animado que podia ser. Era una persona que transmitía un aura muy agradable, y la hacía sentir bien.

Ella reposaba su cabeza sobre la de él. Ambos se sentían muy felices en ese momento.

—Que no me pises, idiota —gruñó una pelirroja.

—Tú me pisas a mí —contra atacó—. Habiendo tantos chicos tú me invitaste a mí, miope.

—¡¿Y a quién esperaba que invitara?!

—Ese no es asunto mío —se cruzó de brazos Suigetsu.

—Grr... —lo miró con cara de querer matarlo.

—Ah ah —volvió a ponerse en posición de baile y vió que la pelirroja sonrió— «Psh, mujeres».

Todos sus amigos estaban viviendo el sueño que ella estuvo planeado casi toda su vida.

¿Por qué?

¿Cuál es la lección que estaba aprendiendo con esto?

¿Qué es lo que se tiene que quedar con ella?

Pues era obvio, se lo merecía, se merecía toda la humillación que estaba pasando. Se merecía que la dejaran plantada, se merecía ser ella la única que no la estaba pasando bien, se merecía ser ella la ignorada, se merecía estar sola, se merecía ser la única que no tuviera pareja. Quizá otros tampoco consiguieron y por eso prefirieron no vernir, pero ni eso era tan malo como el quedarse siendo la única sobra de lo que se suponía era su sueño.

Sí. Ella era la sobra de su sueño. Y no dejaba de decir que se lo merecía. ¿Que por qué? Pues se lo advirtió todo el mundo, Sasuke no es como ciegamente creyó que sería, y por haber desobedecido, por haberle mentido a sus amigos, por haberse humillado ella misma al ir directamente a su casa y pretender que éste la trataría diferente, es que se merece este castigo. Y por egoísta, ella se portó muy egoísta con su amigas utilizándolas a su antojo.

Y no podía dejar de torturarse mentalmente, se quería decir peores cosas, y la verdad, estaba exagerando.

Ella se encontraba sentada en el piso pegada de la pared, casi alejada de los demás. Su cara era de una persona traumada, estaba ida.

Aunque nadie la notaba, nadie recordaba su existencia, ella, en su mal estado, sentía que todo el mundo murmuraba, hablaba y se burlaban de ella.

Todo lo que hizo por una fantasía infantil...

Ella había volado en una nube, pero la realidad la pinchó haciéndola caer sin precaución.

Apesar de todo, en su monedero estaba la lista que había hecho cuando era niña. La trajo para que le diera suerte.

La sacó leyendola, y notó que el último paso estaba escrita con un bolígrafo de color diferente y tenía una mejor letra. Se notaba que la había escrito en tiempos muy diferentes.

Ya las canciones del vals estaban acabando...

¡MALDITA SEA TODO!

La rompió, rompió su lista más preciada. Había roto todo lo que tuviera que ver que su estupidez aguda.

Ella había aguantado las ganas de llorar, pero estaba al límite. Los papeles los había tirarado dónde sea.

Sakura se iba a levantar del piso, pero ¿a quién engañaba? No tenía fuerzas.

Había llegado tan lejos, no se había rendido apesar de muchos imprevistos... pero ya no podía más... ya no soportaba más...

Esa lágrima que tanto luchó porque se mantuviera donde debía no soportó más y decidió salir...

El sonido de la música no pudo camuflar el sonido hueco que había hecho su lagrima al caer.

—Admitó que iba pasando y creí que eras un indigente. Hasta dinero te iba a dar.

Esa voz la conocía muy bien. Levantó la cabeza encontrándose con...

—Kakashi-sensei... —aspiró por la nariz antes de subir el rostro y mirarlo.

—Hay lugares más cómodos para sentarse, no sabía que tuvieras ese gusto por el suelo —dijo con los ojos arqueados.

—Lo-lo siento... Yo ya me iba —se intentó levantar.

—¿Por qué? El baile no ha terminado.

—Terminó para mí desde hace mucho tiempo... —su tono era apagado y, encontrando fuerzas, logró levantarse, pero casi pierde el equilibrio, pero se sostuvo apoyándose de la pared.

Kakas hi sólo la miró por unos segundos en silencio, detallando y analizando el estado en el que estaba.

—Qué aburrida eres —volvió a arquear los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quién viene a un baile a sentarse en el suelo a hacer nada?

—Disculpe "señor ayudo a los mas necesitados" —hizo las comillas con sus dedos— pero no sabe por lo que he pasado.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí? —preguntó Kakashi tranquilamente.

A Sakura le tembló un ojo. Kakashi la estaba exasperando. Pero apesar de eso, se volvió a poner triste, muy triste... Kakashi tenía razón, ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí?

—Yo... Yo la verdad no lo sé...

El tono desanimado de Sakura no pasó desapercibido para Kakashi. Él sabía que ella estaba mal, lo notó desde hace ya bastante tiempo, por eso se acercó. Era tan extraño para él verla así. Verla dar vueltas y vueltas por el lugar y terminar sentada en el suelo apagada y con melancolía...

—Mmh... —se puso en una posición pensativa, atrallendo la atención de la joven—, ¿No se suponía que venías a cumplir tu sueño? —soltó viéndola cómo reaccionaba.

—«No puede ser... hasta los profesores estaban enterados»

Vió que no respondió nada, pero sus expresiones denotaban vergüenza, sorpresa, pero sobretodo; angustia.

Su sueño era tonto, y le pareció algo gracioso lo aferrada que estuvo. En su clase fue que la directora anunció el evento, pero de todas las chicas, Sakura fue la más sobresaliente por la emoción que expresaba. Más que dejarla notar abiertamente, parecía que en ella no cabía tanta felicidad y su fuerza de voluntad fue inundada con ella, haciendo que todo el mundo se enterara.

Rin, Obito, ¿la están viendo? Sigue sueños tontos como ustedes, pero igual, no se dió por vencida... Por más minúsculo que haya sido. Los sueños de Rin simpre fueron apoyados por Obito, pero Kakashi siempre intentaba hacerlos pisar la realidad. Ahora era algo de lo que se arrepentía. El no apoyar a sus amigos... ¿Será que ahora le estaban dando la oportunidad de enmendar su error?

Y ella, al igual que ustedes, lo intentó compartir con sus compañeros. "No sabes por lo que he pasado", pero aún así siguió así. Quizá era hora de que Kakashi enseñara que el esfuerzo tendría sus recompensa... y hacer lo que haría su mejor amigo en esta situación...

—Bueno, ya esta canción está por terminar, ¿estás lista?

—¿Qué? —ahora sí que Kakashi la había confundido.

Él no respondió y solo arqueó los ojos.

La canción estuvo a segundos de terminar.

—Vamos —la agarró de la muñeca y y se la llevó casi arrastrada.

—Espera. ¿Qué haces?

No obtuvo respuesta.

Cuando pararon, Sakura vió a su alrededor las parejas bailando y luego dirigió la mirada a Kakashi.

—¿Me concede el honor de ayudarla a complir su sueño, señorita Haruno? —su mano estaba en su pecho y estaba un poco inclinado, en señal de reverencia, mientras que su mano libre la tenía ofrecida.

Sakura estaba desconcertada y no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Es que había sido tan rápido y no le dió tiempo ni de pensar... ¿Kakashi le estaba pidiendo bailar con él?

 _«1. Que hubiera un baile.»_

Pasó por su mente mientras asentía y le tomaba la mano, sintiéndose extraña por unos momentos.

La canción dejó de sonar para continuar la siguiente. El tono con el que estaba comenzando la había hecho sentir escalosfríos. Esa canción la conocía... Más que conocerla la amaba.

Esa fue una de las canciones de su sueños... "Encantada por ti", de una de sus películas favoritas.

Será qué...

 _«2. Que el hombre de sus sueños la invite»_

Dirigió su mirada hacia Kakashi... Estaba segura de que sus ojos emanaban un brillo.

 _ **"Conmigo estás, y el mundo se esfumó.**_

 _ **La música al sonar, nos envolvió"**_

Sakura sintió la mano de él sobre su cintura.

 _ **"Aquí muy juntos, si contigo voy.**_

 _ **Aquí, tan vivo estoy..."**_

Él le tomó, cómo debia, la mano y ella colocó la otra en su hombro.

 _ **"La vida va, los sueños morirán.**_

 _ **Al mío digo adiós y sin saber.."**_

Todos los sistemas vitales de su cuerpo se detuvieron, ella no sabía si seguía viva.

 ** _"...que aquí, tú estás._**

 ** _Mi sueño te encontró"_**

Los signo de vitalidad que creyó perdidos se desataron con frenesí.

 _ **"Y hoy por siempre, ya sé que solo quiero:**_

 _ **Tenerte aquí..."**_

 _«3. Ser la atención de todos al ver lo bella que sería con un vestido»_

Lo había conseguido, sentía la mirada de muchos sobre ella. Sentía que la miraban.

 ** _"... aquí soñando con un feliz final._**

 ** _Creer que esto, en verdad es real"_**

No había palabras para describir lo que estaba sintiendo, ella estaba bailando como siempre había soñado... Ella miró a los ojos a Kakashi y éste solo le sonrió al ver su expresión.

 _«4. Que su príncipe le sonria.»_

 _ **"Y este sueño, también nos separó.**_

 _ **Tú allá y yo... aquí"**_

Él la había alejado sin soltar su mano, y ella regresó dando vueltas envolviéndose en los brazos de ambos.

Había llegado la parte en donde no había letra, sólo la melodía.

Ellos dos solo se concentraran en el otro. El mundo entero se había desaparecido. Sentían que todo el lugar lo habían despejado por completo.

El la alzó por unos segundos girando en sí.

Sólo eran ellos dos al compás de la música.

Él la hizo dar varías vueltas en el mismo lugar, lleno de gracias y elegancia. Se movían a la perfección con la música.

 _«5. Sentir que en la pista solo estan ellos dos al compás de la música.»_

 _ **"¿Y cómo enfrentar la realidad?**_

 _ **Si hoy te pierdo aquí..."**_

El corazón de ella no era el único que batallaba por salir, no era el único que sintió que la canción lo tocaba, no era el único que pensaba "encontré a mi príncipe".

En ese momento ambos se olvidaron de todo. Él no era su profesor, ella no era su alumna.

Sólo eran Sakura y Kakashi.

 ** _"Hoy, aquí, soñando con un feliz final._**

 ** _Creer que esto en verdad es real"_**

Ella lo abrazó, sintiéndose calida y protegida... El sonido del bombe del corazón de él la hizo sentir en paz...

El la abrazó correspondiéndole.

 _«6. Sentirse protegida al abrazar a su príncipe.»_

 ** _"Soñar que el sueño en los dos está..."_**

El la inclinó delicadamente hacia atrás sujetándola bien para no dejarla caer, y ella sentía que podía confiar en él y se dejó llevar.

 _ **"Yo aquí... yo aquí...**_

 _ **Y tú... allá..."**_

Sus miradas se toparon perdiéndose en los ojos del contrario...

Apesar de que la canción solo quedaba el tono, ellos seguían "solos"

Kakashi la incorporó lentamente mirándola con subidad.

Sakura quería llorar, pero de felicidad.

Ella se lanzó a los brazos del hombre que había hecho su sueño realidad.

¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento?...

—Gracias...

Él la abrazó por igual...

Pero la realidad los golpeó, separándose de inmediato.

—Sakura, no puedo creer que esa persona misteriosa haya sido Kakashi-sensei... —decía una muy sorprendida Ino—. Sí que era una gran sorpresa...

—Jeje, bueno... Él no era, y todavía no sé cómo terminé bailando con él —decía nerviosa.

—Sakura, fuiste el centro de atención, todo el mundo estaba susurrando "mieren, está bailando con un profesor", pero entre todas los callamos, además, ya vienen, prepárate para las preguntas.

Rió nerviosa por lo que dijo su amiga rubia. Y luego miró a Kakashi que tenía cara de despreocupado.

—Bueno, suerte, Sakura —decía levantando una mano en señal de que se iría.

—E-esperé —le sujetó el traje.

—¿Mmh?

Sakura estaba sonrojada, pero se obligó a verlo al rostro.

—De verdad... Gracias...

—De nada —le arqueó los ojos.

Ino veía de Kakashi a Sakura y de Sakura a Kakashi.

—«Oh, vaya...» —pensó la rubia.

Kakashi se había retirado pero, por unos segundos, la mirada de Sakura seguía en la dirección por donde se fue. Recordó que no estaba sola y volvió la mirada hacia su amiga con sonrisa. Pero no de esas que dedicaría Sai, sino una que demontraba cuán feliz estaba Sakura.

El pecho de la chica de cabellera rosada seguía bombeando sangre agresivamente, provocando que chocara contra su mejillas y esta tomasen un color rojo. Su mirada estaba cristalizasa al intentar retener las lágrimas que exigían salir, pero no era angustia, lo que provocó fue que su mirada se llenara de brillo. Un brillo que jamás había visto reflejado que esos hermosos ojos verdes que hace años conocía.

Ino lo había notado.

Desde que la canción comenzó, la gente había volteado a ver qué sucedía, y su impresión más grande fue, que el centro de atención fuera su amiga. No estaba segura si se dio cuenta, pero las personas no la miraban a ella, sino a ambos, "La chica que no consiguió pareja y bailó con su profesor" en un intento de humillar, surgió ese comentario, y más se unieron a ese, pero no eran los únicos que se oían... "Qué suerte tiene Sakura por bailar con Kakashi-sensei" dijeron las que tenían al hombre como su amor platónico.

Pero... ¿Y ellos?

Las personas que sí tienen derecho a opinar sobre Sakura, la gente que sí la quiere, la gente que sí la entienden.

Sus amigos se sorprendieron, pero los comentarios que salían eran "Apesar de todo, está cumpliendo su sueño y se ve feliz..." eso es lo que ella necesita saber, si en este momento siente algo que va más allá que la simple emoción por el baile, ella tendrá el apoyo de su mejor amiga. Si ella en este momento quiere completar su lista más presiada, ella tendrá su apoyo.

Su verdadero sueño no es bailar el vals...

Su verdadero sueño no es sentirse como princesa...

La realidad de su sueño era, encontrar el hombre de su vida de una forma mágica...

Qué importa si a esa persona es primera vez que la ve de esa manera. Quizá, lo que esté sintiendo es más fuerte de lo que describía ella lo que sentía por Sasuke.

Qué importa si esa persona sólo llegó para hacerla feliz una noche.

Qué importa si esa persona es mayor que ella.

Lo que realmente le importa, es que su amiga sea feliz, se lo merece...

—Sakura, ¿por qué no vas con él? —preguntó cuando su amiga le prestó atención.

—E-eh... No, no, tranquila... No hace falta —tartamudeó.

—¿Qué sientes?

—¿Cómo?

—¿Qué sientes en este momento? ¿O que sentiste cuando bailabas? —Ino la miró fijamente estudiando cada gento que le diera un indicio de lo que quería confirmar.

—Bueno yo... La verdad... —por más que buscara, no podía encontrar las palabras correctas para describirlo— no sé... —suspiró mirando al suelo, pero con una sonrisa en su cara—, es raro, ¿sabes? Yo siempre soñé con esto... Siempre quise hacerlo, y cuando vi todo perdido... llegó él. Quizá te suene raro, e incluso repulsivo pero... ¿se es posible enamorar tan rápido? ¿Y de quién menos te lo esperas?...

Ino la miró bien...

—¿Se compara a lo que sientes por Sasuke?

Sakura lo recordó, recordó ese mal sabor de boca pero su felicidad era mayor; no quería arruinarla.

—No, lo que sentía por Sasuke, nunca se compara ni se comparó con lo que siento ahora... Bueno, digo la verdad, pero no puedo permitirme que un sentimiento nocturno se apodere de tantos años. Jeje.

Sakura no lo dijo porque quería dejar de sentirse así, sino porque lo que estaba sintiendo no lo podía sentir. Él es su profesor. Él es mucho más mayor que ella. Ella en varías ocasiones llegó a hablar con él de cosas que no tuvieran que ver con la escuela, pero hasta ahí. Siempre con la limitación.

—¡No, Sakura! —dijo Ino tomándola de los hombros asustandola por sacarla así de sus pensamientos— no puedes permitir que un sentimiento muera. Sí, por supuesto te puedes enamorar tan rápido, cuando es amor de verdad. Pero si dejas de nutrirlo es obvio que perecerá...

—Pero... Él es...

—¿Qué? ¿Un profesor? Ni que fuera un animal, Sakura. Tienes 17 años, si lo que tú sentiste él también lo sintió, te esperará hasta que cumplas los 18. Tú ere una mujer, él es un hombre.

—Ino...

—Por favor, Sakura... Sólo quiero ver a mi hermana feliz, y quizá esta sea tu oportunidad. Tu pareja ni siquiera llegó, y sea quién sea es un cabeza hueca; y creo que Kakashi es muy inteligente al haber aprovechado la oportunidad —hizo una pauss dándole la vuelta a Sakura—. Ve... Siéntete libre hoy, ésta es tu noche —le dió un leve empujoncito—. Yo me encargo de los chicos, pero la próxima, no te escaparás de todas las preguntas que te haremos —sonrió.

Sakura la vió por encima del hombro, vió como la rubia le decía con la mano que fuera con una enorme sonrisa...

Lo que estaba sintiendo era realmente fuerte. Nunca había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo. Por un segundo estuvo dispuesta a abandonarlo. Dejar que el sentimiento muriera, pero Ino le dió ánimos, llenándola de fuerza y coraje. ¿Dejaría acabar su sueño así? No, estaba dispuesta a apostarlo todo, pero esta vez, no tenía miedo ni inseguridad.

—Muchas gracias... Ino...

—¿Y entonces qué pasó, mamá?

—Mm... —dijo en pose pensativa la mujer.

—Después de cómo más de un año de súplicas, decidí aceptarla y casarme con ella —había llegado un hombre de 44 años uniéndose a la conversación.

—No le creas, Rin, tu padre es un bromista de primera —la mujer lo fulminó con la mirada—. A las pocas horas anunciaron a los reyes del baile. Adivina quién ganó.

—Mm... ¿tú y papá? —preguntó la niña de 10 años con sus hermosos ojos verdes lleno de ilusión.

—Jaja, no. Fueron Hotaru y Utakata...

La niña cayó decepcionada.

—Es que no nos metieron porque no aceptaban profesionales.

—Tú siempre con tus cosas, Kakashi —rió la mujer de 30 años—. Bueno, lo que pasó es que me fui con tu padre a hablar a otro lado...

 _«7. Ellos dos nada más vayan a un lugar alejado de todos»_

—¿Tu lista soñada se cumplió esa noche verdad, mamá? —volvió a tener esa ilusión en los ojos.

 _«8. Sentir que ese lugar esté hecho para ellos dos nada más.»_

—No exactamente. Aunque no lo creas, tu padre duró bastante tiempo rogando porque le diera un beso.

—Ejem —tosió Kakashi.

—¿A quién engaño? Fui yo la que quería que me besara —Sakura cayó en una momentánea depresión pero luego se volvió a animar—, pero valió la pena.

 _« 9. Que su primer beso sea el más especial del mundo ya que es con la persona que compartirá toda su vida.»_

—Ay, qué asco —dijo al imaginar a sus padres besándose.

La pareja se miraro un segundo con cara larga.

—Bueno, el punto es que, mi lista sé que la cumplí cuando naciste tú —abrazó a su hija y Kakashi se unió diciendo que se quería sentir querido también.

 _«10. Que ese sea el comienzo de su: "Y vivieron felices para siempre"»_

—Y más grande y unidos estaremos cuando nazca tu hermanito —decía acariciando el vietre de 3 meses de su esposa con una sonrisa.

 _«11. Que esa persona sea Sasuke...»_ corrección.

 _«Que esa persona sea quién se volvió tan importante para ella en su noche tan especial»_

Gracias, Hatake Kakashi...

 **Fin...**

 **¡Aaaahhhh! Quizá no era lo que esperaban, pero espero les haya entretenido un rato.**

 **Hace tiempo que no escribía y esto me tenía carcomiendome desde hace días XD.**

 **El fic ya terminó, pero no quiero que odien a Sasuke, (Aunque él es mi personaje menos favorito) no me gusta escribir algo que insite odio. Así que aquí un extra de Sasuke:**

—Jeje, danos un segundo, Sakura —le dijo Itachi a ella mientras que le pasaba el brazo por el cuello a su hermano y se daban vuelta.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Sakura de verdad quiere ir contigo.

—A mí no me interesa —respondió Sasuke molesto de que su hermano siempre se meta en donde no lo llaman.

—¿Ah, no? —Itachi decía como si tuviera una idea en mente.

—No.

—Bueno, ¿y qué tal si le dijera que tapaste el baño del abuelo Madara?

—No lo harías —estaba entre el borde del precipicio, la humillación tan grande que tendría si le dijera.

—¿Me estás retando?

Sasuke sabía que Itachi sí lo haría.

Se volteó hacia ella.

—Esta bien, Sakura... Iré contigo al baile —decí con una ceja temblorosa.

Sasuke en realidad lo había dicho para que su hermano lo dejara tranquilo.

El día del baile había llegado. Tenía que ir, quería ir; pero la única forma era hacer que todo encajara.

—Itachi. Me voy al baile. Me pidieron ayuda en la decoración. Si no me ha dado tiempo de buscar a Sakura, dile que la espero allá —no, no le era tan fácil hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

—Está bien, Sasuke, yo le digo.

Sasuke salió de su casa en dirección opuesta al baile.

Sasuke inhaló y exhaló antes de tocar la puerta. Para luego esperar a que la abrieran.

Su corazón se aceleró cuando escucho el cerrojo abrirse.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, dejó ver a una chica castaña, que se notaba estaba algo fuera de su peso ideal. No se podía definir específicamente como fea, pero estaba lejos de ser hermosa.

—Sí viniste —la chica lo abrazó muy feliz, estaba sonrojada.

Sasuke la abrazó sintiendo su corazón latir.

—Te prometí que vendria, Saya... —él miró dentro de su casa—. ¿Estás sola?

La chica se separó tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo dentro.

—Sí. Mi mamá no está. Podemos hacer galletas sin que te de pena —sonrió sonrojando a Sasuke.

—Bu-bueno...

Lo que nadie sabía de Sasuke es que él tenía una novia que vivía en la ciudad de al lado. Llevaban casi dos años juntos y él de verdad la quería mucho. Tanto así, que todas las chicas que se le acerca, no puede evitar repelerla, es que le quiere ser lo más fiel posible a la chica que vio en él algo más que una cara bonita.

Sí, su novia no era la más atractiva, ni tenía nada de qué envidiarle, pero ella era real. Ella era madura, ella no era como las otras chicas que se acercan a él por ser el chico lindo. Ella lo supo reconocer como persona y no como un objeto que todo el mundo quiere tener en su poder.

Ella lo hacía sentir feliz.

Él le contaba todo a ella, hasta los errores que comete, y ella intentaba corregirlo sin discriminarlo.

Era alguien que valía mucho para él.

Y nadie sabía que ella existía, pero no es porque le avergonzara, no. Más bien él quisiera gritarle al mundo que tenía a la mejor novia.

El problema era él. Sasuke ha sido alguien muy idolatrado, cosa que nunca entendió y le molestaba; entonces si se enteraran de que había conseguido a alguien, muchos le harían mala cara a ella, la trataría mal, la harían sentirse tan mal al punto de odiarse.

Eso no se lo podía permitir.

Él la quería ver feliz. Y haría lo que fuera porque eso pasara.

Inconscientemente la abrazó de nuevo, reposando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Hey, Sasuke... —rió porque la respiración de él le hacía cosquillas en el cuello.

—Solo... no quiero perderte...

—Sasuke...

Quién lo conoce y lo viera se preguntara... ¿este es Sasuke?

—¡Sasuke!

—¿Qué?

Sakura estaba realmente furiosa. Por fin hubo regreso a clases y podía reclamarle por el mal momento que le hizo pasar.

—Me dejaste plantada. No sabes por lo que me hiciste pasar —gruñó molesta.

—Hmp —fue lo único que respondió cruzándose de brazos.

Sakura respiró hondo intentando calmarse.

—Pero igual... —continuó atrapando la atención de Sasuke al haber sonreído— no te odio... Y te lo agradezco... Todo el mundo me bombardeó de preguntas al día siguiente, pero solo fue a mis amigos de más confianza que les dije que habías sido tú; no quería que te odiaran, porque realmente estoy agradecida contigo.

—No sé que haya pasado —se dió la vuelta en señal de que se iría—, lamento haberte dejado plantada —y así se fue.

—¿Ese era Sasuke?...

 **Ahora sí, fin, fin.**

 **Sé que todavía quedaron muchas pero ya extendí mucho. Y la verdad, no me lo esperaba. Admito que pensé que no pasaría de las 5 mil palabras xd.**

 **Bueno, otra vez, espero les haya gustado. Y si tienen alguna duda, pieden preguntar.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
